space_freaksfandomcom-20200213-history
Titanium Six
History The Titanium Six was built at the London Shipyards at Earth in 3450 as the sixth ship in the line of Titanium Fleet ships. The ship contributed to the success of three major battles, The Battle of Zorzar in 3451, The Battle of Axurius in 3462, and The Recapture of Neptune in 3500. It's record has also recorded hundreds of smaller victories in battle. It also has survived major losses, such as the Neptune and Earth Siege in 3500. It is considered the best in the line of Titanium ships and is in the Top 20 ships in the military. It is usually a go-to ship when times are desperate, and the crews aboard have always been highly skilled. In 3495, the Titanium Six received a massive upgrade to make it even more reliable in the field. It received more defenses and turrets, and as well as outfitted with a science lab and got an engine upgrade, opening up the scientist and chief engineer role on the ship, which were first filled and still to this day filled by Doctor Ron and Engineer Joseph. However, over its life, the Titanium Six has had many Captains, Commanders, and Generals command it. General Jane is among the most famous Generals to command the Six, so much so that the Space Command Council has rejected requests to promote her multiple times as it would require her to leave the Titanium Six. Among the Empire, the Titanium Six is considered the most dangerous ship to their efforts and have taken many actions against it to keep it off the field, failing each time. Tales from the Empire have told of the Six's ability to take on five Empire cruisers at once, which has been known to be true. Layout The Titanium Six has six turrets on the sides of it, two more heavy caliber guns on the sides of its bow, and a main gun that fires shield piercing rounds below the bow. The bridge is located near the top of the bow. The bridge has two pilot consoles, a command chair, and two desks to the sides in the back for the Captain and scientist. A computer sits in the very back as well that runs the ship manually in case of emergency. Both sides in the back have an exit to the bridge. There used to be two commanding officer offices, but current there is one due to budget cuts, and a broom closet was revamped to be the office of the Captain. The Titanium Six is known to have a Mess Hall, multiple hangars and airlocks, a med bay, engine room, and many hallways that traverse the inner-frame of the ship. Appearance The Titanium Six is a parody of the Tantive IV from Star Wars in appearance, the ship evading the Star Destroyer in the first (fourth chronologically) movie. http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090428165017/starwars/images/d/df/TantiveIVFinal.jpg However, the Titanium Six has a single engine port in the back as well as a more cylindrical appearance, plus is huger in scale. Trivia - In total, the Titanium Six has crashed three times in the series and has been able to be repaired to the point of taking off again, proving it has a very durable hull. - The Titanium Six's bridge used to have a much smaller appearance in the Test Series until Season One when it got an overhaul. - The Titanium Six has been in service fifty-eight years as of the end of Season Two. - The Titanium Six also had the longest period of time between the construction of the next in the fleet's line. The Six was built five years after the Titanium Five, and each Titanium ship before that ranging from two to ten years between construction. The Titanium Seven began construction fifty years after the Titanium Six's was complete, and was not complete until the beginning of Season Three, eight years later.